cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of the Celtic World Order
thumb|180px|The official Governmental Building. The Government of the Celtic World Order is the highest body in the alliance that runs the alliance itself. It is headed by the President who is currently King Dope. The current capital country of the alliance is situated in San Dopia, a city located in the member state of Republic of Celtic. It is based upon the last Government of the EUFN. Current Government Branches of Government The CWO government is split into four government branches; *Leadership *Ministry of Defence *Minstry of Economy *Minstry of Internal and Foreign Affairs Roles The government is composed of one President, six ministers and a deputy minister. The current roles are: President The President has the power to pass laws in effect providing the backing of the Prime Minister, president has the main say over what goes on in the alliance; and is the main representative of the CWO to other alliances. Providing the backing of MoD the president can declare war when necceasary. If the public do not wish to have him/her no more then the Council can overall him and replace him/her with the prime minister until a Presidential elections takes place. The president also serves as a point of connection between the four branches of government and between government and the council. Since July 2011, King Dope is the current President. Prime Minister Prime Minister of the CWO is second in command in the alliance. The purpose of the Prime Minister is to provide a backing for the laws in which the President will have to sign. If the Prime Minister does not show his or her support then the law will not be signed and will not be passed. The prime minister can be re-elected how many times he or she want, but if he/she is re-elected more then 2 times in a row he/she must wait two elections in order to become PM again. The role is currently vacant. Deputy Prime Minister Deputy Prime Minister will serve as acting Prime Minister whenever the real Prime Minister is temporarily absent or is incapable of exercising his/her power. For this reason the Deputy PM can also succeed the Prime Minister following his or her sudden death or unexpected resignation through elections. If the Prime Minister is unable to back a proposal by the president after 3 days then the deputy has the right to back it into law. The Role is currently Vacent. Internal Minister Foreign Minister Foreign Minister is the minister that sets out to matain relations of the Celtic World Order with other alliances and will set out to create new ones that wil benefits the CWO. The Minister will also help to repair any relationships betwenn the CWO and other alliances if repairing needs to be done. Trade Minister The Trade Minister is responsible in helping members to set up trade with other people within and outside of the alliance that will maximize the benefits of the trade itself. The Trade Minister will also assist the Foreign Minister in improving relations between individual players and other alliances themselves. Finance Minister Finance Minister is the minister responsble for helping other members to set up aid and tech deals with other members. The minister is also responsible in helping alliance members in becoming more finanically stable when in need. War Minister War Minister is the minister who is in charge of recommanding whether or not the CWO should go to war in the basis of the intellegence gathered by his ministry. He would bring the Proposition of war to the government. If the proposition is apporved then it will go to an government and council-wide vote to decide if the alliance should go to war. During war, the war minister on the basis on the defence ministry's intelligence would help direct where the war should be going and where to attack. History The government was first set up fully on the 23rd of July 2011, however until the Alliace has enough members, the current government will be the provisonal government to which will work slightly differently then the normal government until a normal government can be established. See also *Celtic World Order *President of the Celtic World Order *Prime Minister of the Celtic World Order *EUFN Government Category:Celtic World Order Category:Governments Category:Green team Category:Government of the Celtic World Order